The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
An ordinary conventional high-current electrical connector includes a barrel type terminal and a sleeve. The barrel type terminal has a contact area, a first connecting area and a second connecting area, and the first connecting area and the second connecting area are respectively provided at two ends of the contact area. Each of the first connecting area and the second connecting area is electroplated with a solder layer. Two ends of the sleeve are respectively provided with a first fixing area and a second fixing area. The first fixing area corresponds to the first connecting area, and the second fixing area corresponds to the second connecting area. The sleeve sheathes outside the barrel type terminal, and the sleeve and the barrel type terminal are put together into a reflow oven and heated, such that the first fixing area and the first connecting area are soldered together and the second fixing area and the second connecting area are soldered together. Although this method is simple and quick, in the process of heating, the solder material may easily creep to the contact area, and as a result, the solder amount of the solder layers are reduced, leading to a poor soldering effect, which affects the fixation between the sleeve and the barrel type terminal, and consequently affects the current transmission effect.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need to design an improved electrical connector exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.